warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderfur
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death=Carrionplace disease |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Elder: |namesl=Cinderkit Cinderpaw Cinderfur Cinderfur Unknown |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Rowanberry Clawface Stumpytail |mentor=Nutwhisker |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Blackfoot |succeededby1=Blackfoot |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm |deadbooks=''None''}} Cinderfur is a thin gray tom with thorn-sharp teeth. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Cinderkit and Stumpykit are born to Clawface and Rowanberry of ShadowClan. They look out at the camp curiously beside their mother. :Cinderkit soon becomes Cinderpaw, with Nutwhisker as his mentor occasionally eating at the fresh-kill pile. :The night Raggedstar dies, Cinderfur discusses what to do about WindClan with Scorchwind, Tangleburr, and Blackfoot, declaring that they will think they're weak without a leader. :Cinderfur agrees with Brokenstar about the elders moving out of the camp, saying that with the amount of kits that are around they will forever bothering the elders, so it would be best if they should go. :As ShadowClan are debating whether of not Yellowfang really killed Marigoldkit and Mintkit, he sniffs and says that she's been acting like the entire Clan is a nuisance. In the Original Arc Fire and Ice :Cinderfur doesn't appear formally, but he is revealed to be the cat chosen to become ShadowClan's deputy when Nightpelt becomes Clan leader. This is unusual, since deputies were rarely chosen from cats as old as Cinderfur. ''Forest of Secrets :When ThunderClan is forced to travel through a strip of ShadowClan's territory to attend a Gathering because of a flooded stream in their territory, ShadowClan stops and challenges them. Cinderfur stands near the front of his Clan's Gathering patrol, and accuses them of spying. Tigerclaw contemptuously asks how they could spy on anything when they were nowhere near their camp. Cinderfur growls, and tells Nightstar to give the word to attack. Both sides prepare to lunge at each other, but Nightstar doesn't give the order, saying that he wanted ThunderClan at this Gathering, much to their bewilderment. Cinderfur respects his leader's order, and backs down, a sign of his respect and loyalty for Nightstar. ''Rising Storm :Whitethroat and Littlecloud tell Fireheart and Sandstorm they feared Nightstar would die from the sickness when there was no cat to take his place as leader. Fireheart prompts them about Cinderfur, but they ignore him. It's assumed by Fireheart that either Cinderfur was too old to become Clan leader, or he had already died. :At a Gathering, Whitestorm asks if Cinderfur was going to represent ShadowClan after Nightstar is revealed to be dead, but Runningnose tells them he had been one of the first to become ill and die. A Dangerous Path :Tigerstar, ShadowClan's new leader, explains Nightstar had been too weak to appoint a new cat in Cinderfur's place and died without a deputy, leaving ShadowClan without a leader up until Tigerstar's arrival. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is said that Tigerstar had succeeded Nightstar instead of Cinderfur, who is referred to as elderly. :At the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, Cinderfur is shown along Tallpoppy, Darkflower, and Dawncloud standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Rowanberry: Father: :Clawface: Brother: :Stumpytail: Aunts: :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: Grandmother: :Brightflower: Grandfather: :Brackenfoot: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Cousins: :Brokenstar: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Deputy Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat